I Feel It In My Heart Soul Mind That I'm Losing You Me
by solsticecrittendenvivaldi
Summary: Malekith puts away his obsession with the Aether for a haunting and vexing night with the lovely Solstice. MalekithxOC oneshot OOC Malekith


h3 id="work" class="landmark heading" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-size: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 0; word-break: break-all; opacity: 0; height: 0px; clear: both; color: transparent; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Work Text:/h3  
>div class="userstuff" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #2a2a2a; line-height: 17px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"<br>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"They had only been married for three days and each and every one of them Malekith had come home fuming with anger because of his father. Yesterday he had leaved shortly after he had arrived and now he had returned not a bit happier than he had left. He claimed he did not want to tarnish the wedding bed but it had not even been marked with her virginity. span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"All in time/span he had said span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I want this to be done properly/span as if she had not been a proper bride and a beautiful one, as well as intelligent but nothing seemed to be able to distract Malekith the coming king of Svartalfheim from his hatred towards his father./p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" Now they were laying in each their side of the bed and it was huge. She was meant to share it with him even when she was heavy with child so it had to be but no children would come unless Malekith fulfilled his duty as a husband. She had tried everything she could possibly think of to catch his attention to allure him, seduce him to just once take her so she would not have to live with the shame of virginity in matrimony. Her own mother was sending letter upon letter on the topic of an heir and she had no idea what to answer her, since she did not want to betray her new husbands trust by gossiping about his personally issues nor did she desire to keep her mother in the dark since she only wrote to make sure Malekith treated her well. The entire kingdom knew that Malekith and the king did not see eye to eye but he had everybody fooled of how lightheartedly he took it – a flawless actor who would become the perfect king and leader when the old king died. She was the only one to see the truth, her and then that Algrim that Malekith ran to every night. She knew he had stayed at his friend's place last night, since no one else would have lodged the prince without telling everyone. She also knew Algrim had told Malekith to go home to his wife.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" The marriage had come quite suddenly and she could understand if Malekith was nervous or unsettled with the choice. She knew she was but what choice did they have? He was the king's son, she was the only daughter of the leader of the strongest faction on the Northern side of Svartalfheim – for the king and her father that meant everything and Malekith and she had merely been thrown in to seal the deal. They were both rather young and could have waited some centuries before being forced into founding a family but time was up.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" He heaved a deep sigh that made her turn. He had told her not to speak to him because he was too upset to talk and he would not wish to bite at her for something his father was responsible for, he wished her no harm. She opened her mouth but bit her tongue, she did not want to appear as a wife who did not follow her husband's bidding but something nagged her about his behaviour, a certain vulnerability that came from him as he laid on the edge of the bed with his back turned on her like a child that wanted to be caught and pulled into a comforting embrace.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" His mood could barely get any worse and therefore she moved to the middle of the bed and stretched forth her arms getting them around him and pulled. He was heavier than she thought and she only slipped across the silken sheets adding her weight to his side of the bed nearly rolling both of them out onto the floor.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" Malekith merely lifted his head a little in her direction and her heart skipped a beat when she thought he would say something but he remained silent and unmoving thus preventing them from tumbling out.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" She gave damn in her manners and held on tight to him pulling as hard as she could while swear words were muttered under her breath. She got him in motion and rolled him on top of her, lost control of the situation as he rolled down beside her again but regained it by taking another go around. Finally she lay almost in the middle of the bed with Malekith in her arms. His lower body slipped down beside hers but he remained to her chest with his head by her shoulder. She could feel his breath against her neck and wanted to swear even more since she did find him rather attractive and truly wanted him to bed her but no such thing would happen any day soon. The breath of her husband came in small angry bursts and she knew that although he let her do what she wanted he was filled with anger just underneath his skin – anger towards his father, not her.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" She hugged him tightly but it did not bring him peace and her hands started to be restless as doubt crept in over her. She had to do something or he would be eaten up from inside by his bitterness and she would stay virgin the rest of her life.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" He had not even bothered to change to a nightshirt before crawling into bed nor had he unbraided his hair. To settle her hands she removed the lace at the bottom of his braids and began untangling them. Carefully she split the plaits one by one. Her fingertips graced his back and she felt warmth through his cloth, the broad chest bursting forth his breath against her neck and she felt special to be the one who lay in his bed and undid his hair. Some would say he was a hotheaded fool who would bring about the end of the Dark Elves but she thought him rather dashing in his original way of thinking.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" She reached the top and undid the second lace. Lightly she pulled his hair apart and began undoing the woven strands on the one side of his head. Her hands working slowly, pulling carefully not to hurt him and yet one fingernail caught the tip of his ear and she winced a little knowing only too well the pain from getting the tip of the ears caught in the comb. She stopped and held her breath, afraid she had made him more unsettled but to her surprise she found he lay still and the angry breathing had stopped. All she could feel was the skin of her neck getting warm every time he exhaled and a tiny bit cold upon inhaling.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" She hurried to incomplete the woven bit and move to the braid that ran from his forehead and along the skull to the back. As her fingers scrapped his skull loosening the tight braid she felt with a tickling to her stomach his arms move and his hands coming to rest on each side of her torso. Her heart skipped a beat since his right hand was so close to her left breast that she never before had felt such intimacy.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" The other plait was too fast undone and she dared not to ask him to turn his head so she could undo the other woven part. Instead her fingers began playing with his hair until she could rein herself no more and buried her fingers in it rubbing against his skull needing to feel him, a living being, the prince of Svartalfheim, in her bed.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" Malekith growled and she stopped terrified by her own actions. He burrowed his head closer to her neck and his nose tickled her skin. She hesitantly placed a hand behind his head and rubbed again, noticing his breath was calm and his hands held tighter. With a sprouting feeling of pure happiness she started to massage his scalp not leaving a single area untouched, caressing his neck and his back as far down as his clothing permitted her fingers to go. Over and over again she touched him gathering all her courage to do the one thing no elf was allowed to do unless married – she ran a finger up his neck, passed the line of his jaw and touched his ear. Upon not meeting any resistance she traced the line from the earlobe and all the way up to the tip, her heart fluttering from the naked experience and the sound that escaped his mouth. No words just a long heartfelt moan.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" Her heart galloped in her chest and there was no way to hide it from him. She felt movement by her neck but nothing further happened and she realized he smiled against her skin.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" Craving him she touched the ear again rubbing along the back of it, touching him in every way she herself had found pleasant when she had been left unattended by the mirror to do her hair and no one was watching her. No mother to punish her indecency, no squealing maid, just her and the blinding pleasure of touching herself, preparing for one day to please her husband – and he was pleased.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" Malekith purred against her neck turning his head from side to side and she found it as no accident that he came to rest with his face away from her and his titillated ear was within the reach of her mouth. She swallowed hard, knowing he could hear it clearly but he did not budge or coward. He knew what he wanted and she opened her mouth sticking out her tongue and tasted his ear. The sensation made him squash her tight and growl. She moisturized her tongue and with a wet, warm lick she took his ear's full length and felt Malekith press against her in an attempt to stop himself wriggling like a ticklish girl but she did not care that he was not the manifestation of masculinity. That was what she liked about him – he was like no one else.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" Grabbing his head to stabilize it she closed her lips around the middle of his ear and sucked while her tongue travelled up and down the exposed flesh. Malekith was more on top of her now but still with very little control of her pleasing him. She engulfed the tip of his ear, letting the sensitive flesh slip back and forth between her lips. For every time she swallowed him whole her tongue would slip down, teasing his entrance making him twist and turn from the sweet torture. Over and over again, pulling away to suck on his earlobe making him growl in frustration and blinded by delightful teasing. Biting around the tip till he gasped then to kiss it better and continue sucking his ear, feeling the point slip up and down her tongue, his body spasm, rubbing against her and when she swallowed the entire half of his ear she slipped her tongue into it. Malekith groaned and slammed his hips against her, his strong arms crushing her closely. She felt his skin bristled all the way from the back of his ear and down his neck and he panted as relief rolled in over him.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" For long he lay in her arms not moving only breathing – a breath that had gone heavy again but from an entirely different reason than before. She carefully licked his wet ear, caressing it with her tongue, gently nibbling the earlobe. Finally she started to rub his head again. Her fingers circling the now damp scalp, tugging his hair, pulling it slowly but hard, feeling all tensions loosing up.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" Malekith's head slipped down her shoulder. Down there she had access to the last woven bit and undid it. Carefully she cupped the back of his head and tipped it back against her body, feeling the limpness of his neck she stopped and listened. He was completely silent, then a long, blissful breath was heaved and let go in a deep relaxed sigh as Malekith fell asleep in her arms.p  
>div 


End file.
